Display panel assemblies (such as message boards and alphanumeric signs) for conveying information such as messages and other types of information to an observer are generally known. The display panel assemblies may include illumination devices such as an array of light emitting diodes (LEDs) configured to illuminate in predetermined colors and/or patterns to create words (in any suitable language) or images for conveying information to observers. Typical display panel assemblies include an enclosure such as a case for housing electronic components such as power supplies, signal control devices, circuit boards, wiring, etc. Usually, one side of the enclosure (such as a “front” side) includes a display panel or the like intended for conveying information to an observer. Typical display panels often have LED assemblies (such as LED blocks, pixels and/or display boards) mounted to a front side of the panel and associated electronic components mounted to a rear side of the panel. Multiple display panel assemblies are often combined together to create a “large” display (such as by “stacking” the display panel assemblies atop and/or aside one another). In order to provide access to the electronic components mounted to a rear side of the display panel and inside the enclosure (e.g. for maintenance, repair, calibration, upgrade, etc.), the enclosure typically includes a movable panel (such as an access door or the like) on a rear side of the enclosure. However, such known display panel assemblies tend to have certain disadvantages. For example, display panel assemblies may be mounted on or within structures (e.g. monuments, walls, etc.) that make access through a rear side of the case inconvenient or impractical.
Other known display panel assemblies are configured for front-access movement of the display panel (such as by a hinge that pivots the display panel about a bottom edge of the enclosure) so that the electronic components mounted on a rear side of the display panel can be accessed from a front side, without entering through the rear side of the enclosure. However, such display panel assemblies having front-access display panels also tend to have certain disadvantages. For example, the typical hinges for such front-access display panels often pivot the display panel about a single axis of rotation which tends to create interference between the lower outward edge of the display panel and the top outward edge of another (i.e. lower) display panel in “large” display panel assemblies. Likewise, a similar condition can occur for display panels hinged along one of the vertical side edges. Also, such conventional hinges tend to permit instability of the display panel during opening and closing movement (e.g. racking or twisting of the panel, contact with adjacent display panels, etc.). Further, the conventional hinges often are not configured to support the weight or opening motion of the display panel, which can lead to unintended “dropping” of the panel to the open position and damage to the display panel, electronic components, the enclosure, and adjacent display panels. In addition, hinge devices on conventional front-access display panel assemblies often have at least certain portions extending external to the enclosure, which tends to increase the separation distance between adjacent display panel assemblies in a large display and detracts the intended appearance of one large integrated display.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an access system for a display panel assembly that permits the components of the display panel assembly to be accessed from a front side. It would also be desirable to provide an access system for a display panel assembly that avoids interference between display panels during opening and closing of the display panel. It would also be desirable to provide an access system for a display panel assembly that guides and improves the stability of the display panel during opening and closing. It would also be desirable to provide an access system for a display panel assembly that at least partially supports the weight of the display panel during opening to improve the control of the opening operation and minimize the potential for damage to the display panel assembly. It would further be desirable to provide an access system with its operable components located within the display panel assembly to permit individual display panel assemblies in a large display to be positioned as close together as possible.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an access system for a display panel assembly having any one or more of these or other advantageous features.